Talk Showz Galore
by padfootnprongs4eva
Summary: Well, this story features me, a friend of mine and the Marauders minus Peter! Well, I suck at summeries and rating may go up later. So... R&R pplz!
1. Just da Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN HARRY POTTER. SO HAH! THERE! I WISH I DID BUT ANY OC IN THERE ARE MINE!  
  
James: Hey! Sup. My name is-  
  
Sirius: James you prat. You know that they can read don't you! Look it says James right there! *Points to James's name*  
  
James: Puh-leaze. Anyways. Did you read the story What is That! By: Yami Kokoro? Excellent story by the way Ym  
  
Yami K.: Why thank-you! Waves to people  
  
Sirius: And please put your hands together for Yami Kokoro! (starts clapping)  
  
PnP4eva: James! Sirius! What are you doing this is supposed to be a story! Not some talk show. And Yami Kokoro? What are you doing in my story?  
  
Ym: (shrugs)  
  
Sirius: Now back to our show!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers enthusiastically*  
  
James: Welcome to the Padfoot and Prongs Game show. Woth the host. (Drumroll) Me and Sirius!  
  
Sirius: Thaaaaaaaaat's right! Now our first contestant Remus Luuuupin!  
  
PnP4eva: (groans) Well. Ya know what they say.On with the show! ^.^  
  
Remus: (walks out onto the stage)  
  
James: Our second contestant! The author, PnP4eva! That's short for padfootnprongs4eva.  
  
Sirius: Our third and last contestant. (drumroll) Ym! Short for Yami Kokoro!  
  
Ym: Hi-hi! Sup peoples! Great to be here today! *Sings* If yoooouu're happy and you know it clap your hands!  
  
Crowd: (Clap clap!)  
  
Ym: If yooouuuu're-  
  
James: OOOOOO.kkkkk that's enough Ym.  
  
Sirius: Soooooooo. PnP4eva, what have you been doing up untill now?  
  
PnP4eva: Well, ya know same old same old.  
  
James: Such as?  
  
PnP4va: You really wanna know?  
  
James & Sirius: YES!  
  
PnP4eva: Do ya really wanna know!?  
  
Crowd: YES!!  
  
James & Sirius: YES! TELL US FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
  
Ym: (Snickers)  
  
PnP4eva: K. (pulls out wand and suddenly a mad squirrels attacks James and Sirius)  
  
Ym: (Falls to the floor crying from laughter)  
  
James: AUGH! GET IT OFF ME. GET IT OFF ME!  
  
Sirius: CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY TRYING TO GET ONE OFF ME!!  
  
PnPeva: (Falls to the ground laughing)  
  
Crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sirius: Ok. Now that we got that over with. Gimme a hug! I wanna hug!  
  
Crowd: (Silence)  
  
James: uhhh.  
  
PnP4eva: hem-hem  
  
Remus: (looks disgusted)  
  
Ym: (runs to Sirius and gives him a hug!)  
  
Sirius: (Looks pleased) Thanks! I really needed that. ^.^ (Winks at Ym)  
  
Ym: (Blushes)  
  
James: So anyone wanna give me a hug? How about you PnP4eva. Or shall I say Suzy. (Slyly)  
  
PnP4eva: K! (Runs over and hugs James)  
  
James: (Looks pleased and winks at her)  
  
PnP4eva: (Blushes)  
  
Sirius & Ym: Ah. Love is blooming in the air.  
  
James & Suzy: I wouldn't be talking!  
  
Remus: Sirius I know for sure that you're crushing on Ym or shall I say Sachi.  
  
James, PnP4eva & Remus: (Falls to ground laughing)  
  
PnP4eva:.  
  
James: I know love is blooming in the air anyways. (Looking at Suzy aka PnP4eva)  
  
Sirius: (Winks at Sachi aka Ym) I as well know that too Prongs.  
  
James: (Smirks) Only too well Padfoot ma friend. 


	2. Sirius knows Best

Sirius: I agree with you for once Prongs  
  
James: (smirks)  
  
PnP4eva: Can we puh-leaze get on with the show?!  
  
Ym: Ya! Come on! Nuff talking about  
  
James: Sure thing!  
  
Sirius: Absolutely!  
  
James: Sooooo, which of you lovely ladies answer this question first.  
  
Sirius: Not that you have to answer it anyway  
  
James: Where's Moony?  
  
Sirius: Off chasing a girl named Charlotte.  
  
PnP4eva & Ym: Oooo Remmie's in looove! ^.^  
  
Sirius: So am I!  
  
PnP4eva: Oooooooooo! Sirius and Ym, sitting in a tree. audience?  
  
Crowd: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes.  
  
James: Ym with a baby carriage!  
  
Sirius: Ah, Shut-Up!!  
  
Ym: Yeah-yeah!  
  
James: Sooooooo Sirius: Back to the question-  
  
James: Who do you have a crush on-  
  
Sirius: In here!  
  
Ym: Um. Sirius  
  
Crowd: (gasps) Ooooo  
  
PnP4eva: James?  
  
Crowd: (gasps) No way!  
  
PnP4eva: Well, he is cute. (Blushes)  
  
James: SCORE!  
  
Sirius: (pumps fist in the air) YEAH!  
  
Sirius: Sachi, say ma name! Say daddy's name. Who's ya daddy!  
  
Ym: (Blushes madly) SIRIUS!  
  
Sirius: (Dances a victory dance) Uh-huh, who da bomb, who da bomb.  
  
Crowd: Sirius da bomb, uh-huh.  
  
James: Ex-ki-uuussse-me. Sorry to interrupt the er. romantic moment but.  
  
PnP4eva: On with the show!!!  
  
James: Couldn't have put it better myself. (smiles at PnP4eva)  
  
PnP4eva: Heeeeeellllloooooooo!  
  
James: HHHHoooooollllllaaaaa.  
  
Sirius: What was that?  
  
James: That? Hola? That is-  
  
Ym: Spanish for  
  
PnP4eva: Hello!  
  
Ym & PnP4eva: Durr!!  
  
James: So now that the crowd left. What should we play.  
  
Sirius: I know a three-letter word that starts with the letter s. (Grinning at Ym)  
  
Ym: (Look of horror)  
  
PnP4eva: EWWWWWWWWWWW! You pervert!  
  
Ym: Sick  
  
PnP4eva: Totally  
  
Ym: & PnP4eva: Like eww, eww and more EWW!  
  
James: Ya can't blame him. That's what he always thinks of!!  
  
James: Twister!  
  
PnP4eva: No!!  
  
Sirius: Spin the bottle. Ym: NO!  
  
James & Sirius: STRIP POKER!  
  
Ym & PnP4eva: Hell NO!!  
  
James: Aww man.  
  
Sirius: I know mate. I know. (hanging head)  
  
James: Sirius and Ym, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sachi (Ym) in a baby carriage!  
  
PnP4eva: Stop that!  
  
James: Ok.  
  
Sirius: coughwhippedcough  
  
James: (blushes) AM NOT!  
  
Sirius: ARE TOO!  
  
James: AM NOT!  
  
James: Bite me!  
  
Sirius: Eat me!  
  
James: Chew me!  
  
Sirius: Lick me!  
  
PnP4eva: Augh!  
  
Ym: Eww!  
  
PnP4eva & Ym: The visions, THE VISIONS!!! EWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Ym: I know what we can play! (echoes in the background) 


End file.
